


Sorry Mark Can't Come To The Phone

by Marimimi14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Established Relationship, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick!Mark, Sickfic, gang member!mark, mafia, student!donghyuck, taeten if you squint, whipped!hyuck, whipped!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Donghyuck has to take care of a sick Mark while the older is whining about everything. Donghyuck thought that Mark would be a little less distress since he's a badass gang member. Apparently, a cold is scarier than some thugs.





	Sorry Mark Can't Come To The Phone

Donghyuck woke up, alone in bed. He didn’t think too much about it. His boyfriend had a job requiring him to leave in the middle of the night sometimes. He was sure he’ll be back home soon.

He got up and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. He had a class in like two hours and, for once, he wanted to take is time to get ready. But as he passed his boyfriend’s side of the bed, he saw Mark’s gun still on the nightstand. Donghyuck frowned, Mark wouldn’t leave the house without his gun. It wasn’t like him. When you’re in a gang you never know who you could meet in the streets.

That was a part of how they met. Donghyuck was coming home late after a night class and he was cornered in an alley by some thugs. At first, he thought they wanted his money and they’ll leave him alone afterward. But it wasn’t the case. These thugs were looking for someone to beat up. He was pressed against the wall and prayed that he’ll still be alive when they’ll be done. He had closed his eyes, wishing for it to be over already. But the punches never came.

Donghyuck finally had the courage to open an eye. He came face to face with a guy around his age. The guy was standing in front of the thugs, holding them at gunpoint. He had a look of pure rage on his face.

“You’re on the wrong turf. Touch him and I’ll make sure you won’t go back to your boss in one piece,” He said, his voice low and dangerous.

The two gangsters, apparently not thugs, looked at each other before running away from the alley. The guy let down his gun and took a deep breath. He put his gun back in his waistband before walking to Donghyuck.

“Are you ok?” He asked worriedly.

Donghyuck stayed silent for a moment. Still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

“Hum… Yeah, I’m alright. You came in before they could try anything,” He said after a moment. “I’m Donghyuck by the way,” He didn’t really know why he introduced himself. He just felt like doing it. The man had just saved his life, he felt like it was the least he could do.  
“Oh, it’s good. I’m Mark,” The man said rubbing his nape as if he was embarrassed.  

They went silent once again. They didn’t really have anything else to say to each other, but Donghyuck didn’t want to part ways with Mark. It was the latter who finally said something.

“Here, I’ll give you my number. Just in case something like that happens again,” He said a little red dusting his cheeks.

Donghyuck was speechless and simply gave Mark his phone. He put his number and gave it back to Donghyuck with a “I’ll see you around.”

Donghyuck had the guts to text Mark a few days later. Not because he was in a situation but because he wanted to talk to him. One thing led to another they had their first date. After a few months of dating, Mark presented Donghyuck to the rest of his gang.

No need to say that Donghyuck was scared shitless. They were big bad guys who could beat him up if they thought he wasn’t good enough for Mark, who was their youngest member on top of everything. But luckily everything went well.  The older members actually loved Donghyuck and they were nice. Taeyong, their leader, accepted Donghyuck as his own. He took Donghyuck apart from the others that day and wanted to talk to him in private.

“I just want to say I’m happy you and Mark are together,” He said with a serious look.  
“Ok… Thank you,” Donghyuck said. He was still afraid of Taeyong. That man looked scary.  
“If you need anything don’t hesitate to come to me,” He added with a warm smile.

The change in character threw Donghyuck off a little. He was still on edge because of his cold demeanour and now he was smiling warmly. Donghyuck simply nodded. Taeyong let Donghyuck go back to Mark after that little speech.

“What did he want?” Mark asked when his boyfriend came back clinging to his arm.  
“He told me that if I needed anything to go to him,” Donghyuck said with a smile before kissing Mark’s cheeks.  
“Yeah, Taeyong is a good person,” Mark said smiling back at his boyfriend. Mark was happy that his family was accepting his boyfriend.

Six months later, Mark moved out of Taeyong and Ten’s house and moved into an apartment with Donghyuck. Of course, at first, Donghyuck was worried every time he had to leave in the middle of the night to go help his gang. It wasn’t easy to watch the person you love leave at 2:00 AM with a gun tucked in his waistband. But, with time, Donghyuck got used to it and he trusted Mark to always come back home alive.

So here they were a year later. Donghyuck alone in their room, staring at his boyfriend’s gun still on the nightstand. He was about to call Mark when the later dragged himself back in the room. He still had his t-shirt and boxer from last night on. His hair was going in every direction. He had dark bags under his eyes and his breath was laboured. He looked like shit.

“Where were you? I was about to call you,” Donghyuck said in worries.  
“I was in the bathroom. I don’t feel so good,” Mark said with a cough.  
“Oh, baby. You’re shaking. Go back to bed,” Donghyuck said rushing his boyfriend between the sheets.

He sat next to him, putting his hand to his forehead. “God Mark. You’re burning up!” Donghyuck exclaimed. “Stay here I’ll be right back,” He said before rushing out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later with a glass of waters and some Advils. “Take this and drink the whole glass.”

He watched as Mark listened to what he said. Once Mark had put down the empty glass, Donghyuck kissed him on the forehead. He was about to get out of the room when Mark grabbed his wrist.

“Can you stay with me?” Mark asked with a small voice.

Donghycuk almost threw cautions to the wind and accepted his request. It was rare for Mark to be vulnerable like that. He was always the strong one and Donghyuck could always rely on him.

“Mark, I have to go to class,” He said.  
“You can’t leave me alone. What if I die,” Mark whined lightly.  
“You won’t die Mark. Just drink a lot of water and get some rest,” Donghyuck tried to reassure him.  
“Please babe,” He said again with a pout. “It could be dangerous.”  
“You can make drug deals every other day, but you’re scared of a cold,” Donghyuck still trying to convince his boyfriend he could stay alone.  
“I don’t want to be alone…” Mark whined clutching Donghyuck’s hand.

Donghyuck sighed before giving up and slipping in bed next to Mark. As soon as he was settled in bed, Mark slithered his arms around his waist, intertwined their legs, and buried his head in Donghyuck’s neck. “Thanks, baby,” He whispered. 

“It’s nothing, Mark. Now try to sleep please,” Donghyuck said his fingers going through Mark’s hair.  

Mark whined between coughs. He complained that his whole body was hurting. Donghyuck couldn’t do anything more than card his fingers in Mark’s hair while saying reassuring sentences to him. After a few minutes, his boyfriend finally fell asleep. Donghyuck tried to get out of Mark’s grasp. If he ran, he still had time to arrive at his class on time. He tried to get out of bed without waking Mark, but it was useless. The older held him tightly. Donghyuck finally gave up with a sigh. He could always ask for Jaemin’s notes later.

He was scrolling on Instagram when Mark’s phone started ringing. Donghyuck stretched his arm to grab it from his nightstand. He checked the caller ID. It was Taeyong.

Mark turned around in bed and grumbled in his sleep because of the sound. “What’s going on?” He asked his eyes still closed.

“It’s Taeyong babe. You should pick it up,” Donghyuck said showing the phone screen at his boyfriend.  
“I don’t want too,” Mark replied with a pout.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. It was his first time seeing Mark sick and he was a real cry baby. “You should really answer what if it’s important,” Donghyuck pushed.

“Even if it is, I can’t even get up. You answer it,” Mark buried his face in Donghyuck’s neck.

Donghyuck didn’t have a choice and he answered his boyfriend’s cellphone.

“Hey, Mark,” Taeyong voice was heard from the phone.  
“Yeah, it’s not Mark. It’s Donghyuck,”  
“Where is Mark. Did anything happen?” Taeyong asked his voice worried.  
“He’s home don’t worry. He’s sick that’s all. Did you need anything?” Donghyuck asked.  
“Mark forgot to send us some files about his last clients. Can you go to his laptop and send it to me?” Taeyong asked.  
“Sure, just give me a minute,” Donghyuck tried getting out of bed once again. “Mark, I need to get up,”  
“No. If you leave it’ll be cold, I don’t want to be cold,” Mark argued tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s shirt.  
“Is everything alright?” Taeyong asked. He could hear everything, and he was trying so hard not to laugh.  
“Yeah, sorry Taeyong. I have a clingy and feverish gang member on my lap, and I can’t move,” Donghyuck explained.  
“Give Mark the phone. I’ll speak to him,” Taeyong said.

Donghyuck did as he was told. Mark whined again but stopped when he heard Taeyong’s voice. He nodded a couple of times and then hang up. He put his phone back on his nightstand and loosened his grip on Donghyuck.

“Taeyong said I had the choice between letting you go get my laptop or me bringing the files in person to his apartment,” Mark explained. His voice sounded a little funny since his nose was stuffed.  
“Thanks, honey. Don’t worry I’ll be back in a second,” Donghyuck gave Mark a peck on his cheek and jumped out of the bed. He ran to the living room. Mark’s laptop was on the coffee table. He kept his promise and was back in bed before Mark could notice he was gone.

Donghyuck sat with his back against the wall. He opened Mark’s laptop. “What’s your password babe?” He asked.

Mark sat up next to Donghyuck with a grunt. “The date we met,” Mark said leaning his head against Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Right. Thanks,” Donghyuck said. He avoided Mark’s eyes. He was blushing at Mark’s answer.

Donghyuck finally found the files and send them to Taeyong. He closed the laptop and turned to Mark.

“Mission accomplished,” He said with a smile.  
“You did great. Maybe you should take my place in the gang,” Mark said with a small smile.  
“Are you kidding me? I couldn’t even escape your grasp. I would make a lousy gang member!” Donghyuck laughed lightly.

Mark laughed too but he was interrupted by a fit of coughs. Donghyuck patted his back until it passed. “Don’t worry you’ll be back out there in no time,” Donghyuck said.

“Maybe I shouldn’t go back out there. You’re taking such good care of me,” Mark teased.  
“Yeah, yeah. Anything for you,” Donghyuck smiled at his boyfriend.  
“You’re the best and I love you,” Mark murmured. His eyes were closing and he couldn’t fight sleep anymore.

He still tried to stay awake because he was dumb and in love and he wanted to spend more time with Donghyuck.

“Go to bed. I’ll still be there when you wake up,” Donghyuck said with a soft smile for his boyfriend.  
“You promise?” Mark asked in a whispered. He was already half asleep.

Donghyuck smiled fondly as Mark’s arms snaked around his waist, bringing him even closer. He gave in and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Nothing too wild. He didn’t want to catch his cold either. Mark’s lips curled in a smile at the contact. Donghyuck couldn’t help but think that at this moment Mark could ask him anything and he would do it. He would do anything for the older. He had never really believed in true love, but he was pretty sure it would look a little bit like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my drafts for almost 3 months. Enjoy my friends :)


End file.
